


Under The Sea

by Devidlg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce is kinda boring, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, No Mas Casa, Post-Iron Man 3, Science Bros, Tony Forgets Something Pretty Important, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/pseuds/Devidlg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lab besties?” Bruce asks with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah! Partners in science and all that. Do you prefer Science Bros? Cause that one sounds just as fun.”</p><p>“I’m not sure I really care…” Bruce says apologetically.</p><p>“You're a little boring aren't you Bruce?” She says with a sweet smile.</p><p>"That's what I say!" Tony says picking his blowtorch back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE gigantic thanks to my lovely beta [Never](http://neverknowhattocallmyself.tumblr.com/)!! She is an AMAZING author and an even more amazing person. You can check out her work [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttoreadmore/pseuds/iwanttoreadmore/). Go check it out because its FANTASTIC. Any remaining mistakes are mine cause I tinkered with it after she fixed everything.... 
> 
> As is the way of things, I do not own anything you recognize. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it. Well maybe I would. I'd totally read and write fan fiction of something I own. That would rock.
> 
> Come talk to me on my [tumblr](http://devidlg.tumblr.com/)! We can talk about Marvel or anything you'd like, so come say hi!

Doctor Bruce Banner was sitting in his shared lab in the partially reconstructed Stark Tower; Tony was across the room elbow deep in the latest Iron Man suit. Tony had offered him lab space directly following the Battle of New York, Bruce had declined at first but after Tony’s incident with the Mandarin, Bruce had wanted to keep an eye on the man who had very quickly become one of his best friends. It was one of the rare days where Tony wasn’t blasting his Metallica at full volume.

The lab doors opened and Doctor Foster's assistant, Darcy, storms in wearing her customary T-shirt, jeans, and Chuck Taylors and stalks straight over to Tony’s workbench, puts her hands on her hips and waits for him to look up. It takes him a few minutes but eventually Tony notices the girl who is staring holes into his head.

“Hey kiddo! You back from Wakanda already? How was your trip?” Tony asks completely oblivious to the fact that the girl was obviously incredibly angry with him.

So that's why Bruce hadn't seen Darcy or Doctor Foster in the past few weeks.

“The trip was good. I met Prince T’challa, he was super hot." She says coolly. "I got to pet a panther. It was lots of fun. Oh, and when I went home it wasn’t there. It was in the ocean.”

At this, Tony straightens, swearing.

“Well shit." He says putting down the his blowtorch. "I figured someone would have called you. But then again the only people who know you live there are Happy and Pepper, and since Happy was in a coma last week and Pepper can breathe fire now, I guess it slipped their minds….?” He trailed off sheepishly.

“Tony the house is gone. Consumed by Poseidon. No más casa. I caught up on the news on the flight from Malibu: that was an extremely stupid thing to do by the way. Seriously Tony, giving your home address out on national television is a bad idea when you don’t have a terrorist hunting you. What is wrong with you?” Her shoulders drop. "All my stuff...You are very lucky that I travel with my Bucky Bear mister."

“Hey, we have company. You aren’t allowed to yell at me when we have company.” He says flailing his screwdriver in Bruce’s direction.

Turning the girl looks at Bruce and smiles.

“Oh! Doctor Banner! You’ve finally agreed to be Tony’s lab bestie then?” She strides across the room and grabs Bruce’s hand giving it a warm shake.

“Lab besties?” Bruce asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah! Partners in science and all that. Do you prefer Science Bros? Cause that one sounds just as fun.”

“I’m not sure I really care…” Bruce says apologetically.

“You're a little boring aren't you Bruce?” She says with a sweet smile.

"That's what I say!" Tony says picking his blowtorch back up.

“Sorry for the shouting. I want to start it up but you know how it goes.”

“I’ve learned that when dealing with Tony you usually can’t help it.”

Tony huffs, digging back into the suit.

“You all talk about me like I’m not in the room. So rude. I thought I’d raised you better kid.”

“You didn't raise me to be polite, you raised me to be a badass.” She says shortly.

"Damn straight." Tony says without looking up from his suit.

“You need to replace all my stuff Tony. Like all of it. Everything. I had a vintage Captain America poster in there. And I want the next one singed.”

Tony grimaces.

“Oh fine. Jarvis?”

“Already processing the orders Sir.”

“Thank you Jarvis.” Darcy says to the ceiling. Turning back to Bruce, Darcy says “I hope you'll come dinner later Bruce. Jarvis says you guys have been holed up in here for a while.”

Bruce nods.

"Sure. Sounds good."

"Excellent. All my stuff Tony. ALL of it."

With that she sweeps out of the room.

"You've got a daughter?" Bruce asks still staring at the closed lab door.

"Yeah." Tony says lighting a blowtorch.

“You didn't tell her that her house was gone? Really Tony?” Bruce asks after the lab doors close.

“I was dealing with other things?” The engineer says shrugging sheepishly.


End file.
